


Secrets and Rumors

by Ashush



Series: Adult Confidant AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult Confidant AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, don’t worry she likes him back, hoo boy, it’s sojiro, someone has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Sadayo’s secret is almost revealed, and Sojiro comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Sakura Sojiro
Series: Adult Confidant AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700773
Kudos: 20





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ScruffyTurtles’ Adult Confidant AU
> 
> Link:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles
> 
> (OH IT’S ALSO MY FIRST WORK SO M E R C Y)

_Sadayo_

We walked side by side, chatting to pass the time as we walked along the hallways and into the faculty room.

All was swell until Chouno decided to bring up a particularly nasty topic.

“There are some juicy rumors about you, Sadayo.” She grinned at me and I felt myself pale at the sight.

She doesn’t know.. _right?_

“You were apparently spotted working at the kitty cafe in Akihabara.”

_OH NOOOO_

“W-What??” 

I feel the reaper approaching any second now. Or the very girl beside me could very well be the reaper.

“N-No, Chouno, I would never! I still have so much work to do now that there’s this whole meeting with the staff and—“

“You’re scrambling, dear.”

I take a deep breath and shake my head.

“I would never work there.”

“Oh really?”

She pulls out a cheshire cat grin and some sort of photo and I feel like my heart kind of just, stopped working for a second.

It was a picture of me, wearing a maid outfit and serving some patrons at the cafe.

I couldn’t find the right words to say.

I was ultimately just.. speechless.

“Hey, Sadayo and Chouno.”

Right around the corner was lo and behold the cocky lover boy of Shujin, Sojiro Sakura.

The only one who knew that I was working as a maid in a Kitty Cafe.

Until now, that is.

“Oh, Sakura! Have you heard of this rumor about Sadayo?”

Somehow, I had a real hard headache right at that moment. 

Chouno held up the pic and I resisted the urge to just take it from her. Sojiro inspected the pic and grinned at me then at her.

What was he thinking of doing?

“I heard that some guy was selling photos of students being rather.. inappropriate, you know.”

Chouno’s shoulders stiffened and I glanced at Sojiro whose eyes had a certain glint to it.

“W-What do you mean?” 

“This is obviously photoshopped. Her breasts are far too small and there’s no way her hair is that long, besides do you think Sadayo would ever work at a maid cafe?”

Chouno looked at the photo, looking at me then back to the photo in her hands.

I glared at Sojiro, who gave me a shrug and a smirk in return.

“Well.. I did buy this off of a student.. and her..hmm..”

Chouno relented and stuffed the photo in her bag. 

“That kid made me lose half of my wallet.” 

She went away grumbling, ignoring Sojiro and I.

“Sadayo, you owe me some of those delicious pancakes now.”

“Oh um.. yeah..”

I stared at the ground, recalling the events of just a few minutes ago.

She definitely saw my scared look.

Maybe she might think Sojiro was just defending me? That could spread even more rumo—

Everything stopped when I felt Sojiro’s hand on my shoulder. 

“Take a break, woman.”

I sighed and nodded. 

“I guess I should.. but I still have revising to do—“

“I’ll treat you to a cup of coffee at my place. I’ll even give you a taste of my grand curry.”

I looked up at him and snorted. He almost looked startled.

“You falling for me, Sadayo?”

“If you kept doing this.. I just might. Too bad your money will be on the line.”

Sojiro grinned and pushed me towards the entrance. I ended up laughing to my chagrin.

“Stingy maid.”


	2. Damn Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro has some rumors of his own, and he’s not sure if it’s true or not.

_Sojiro_

_“Did you hear? Sakura is totally crushing on Kawakami!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Does he intend to break her heart?”_

_“Has he fallen for her?”_

_“I hear that he treated her to a cup of coffee AND his famous curry! They’re not even dating!”_

Seriously, these rumors were getting annoying.

I, _Sojiro Sakura_ , just happen to care for my friend who overworks herself with homework and at the cafe.

Also since I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves, I have to care for my fellow team mate.

I absolutely have not fallen for Sadayo Kawakami.

Besides, we bicker about different issues almost all the time! She won’t even listen to my plea of convincing the teachers to stop giving us useless homework.

Which, mind you, I was also suggesting to help her with all the stress she had.

Sheesh, teenagers these days.

“Sojiro!”

Speak of the devil and she comes running right at you, I tell ya.

“Ah, Sadayo—“

“Can we go to Mementos today? I don’t have a shift and I finished all the tasks they gave me. I really want to sharpen up my skills..”

Sadayo looked so damn happy with how she did all of her tasks early.

She had bags under her eyes, but a spark of determination.

But she looked tired as hell, I could tell.

“Yeah, sure— Did you eat?”

“What?”

Sadayo looked at me, curious as to what I was going to say next. 

Somehow her intense glare made me sort of nervous, believe it or not. What was I even saying? 

I run a hand through my hair and grin. 

“Wouldn’t want a pretty face like you fainting in the middle of class for skipping lunch.”

“Oh.”

Sadayo looks down at the ground, rubbing her arm with her hand. I could see the faint tint of pink dusting her cheeks and I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

She was always sort of cute in a way, not gonna lie. 

“Actually, I haven’t eaten..”

“You can take my lunch if you want.”

Sojiro Sakura, what the hell are you saying?

As if she heard my inner thoughts, she snorted. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just waved me off.

“You’re being oddly kind today, but I’m not going to fall for you for just this, Sojiro.”

“Ha! You got me.. I was totally just uh..yeah. Look I’m gonna go, we can chat later about.. stuff.”

I have to leave.

“Yeah, sure. Don’t forget, okay?”

“..forget what?”

“Going to mementos? Come on, Sojiro.”

“Right. We’re going later.”

I awkwardly turned around and walked as far away as I could. What was that? Why did I just act like that?

She’s just Sadayo.

No.

_I absolutely cannot have fallen for Sadayo Kawakami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE WRITE SOME MORE PLEASE I NEED TO FUEL THIS SHIP

**Author's Note:**

> someone write some more please


End file.
